In gas turbines, it is also the case, for example, that platforms of fixed turbine blades limit the annular flow path of the hot gas generated in the combustion chambers of the gas turbine. The platforms of adjacent turbine blades here are arranged one beside the other with gaps being formed therebetween. In order to prevent hot gas being lost through these gaps and, at the same time, thus to avoid damage to carrier components arranged on the rear, it is known for the gap to be sealed with the aid of a sealing element which is seated in two mutually opposite component grooves. Such a sealing arrangement is known from EP 0 852 659 B1. The plate-like sealing sheet known from this document has a toothed (ribbed) surface on one side.
It has been found that the sealing sheets configured in this way can undergo pronounced wear, for example, in the case of components which can be moved to a pronounced extent in relation to one another as a result of thermal action. Accordingly, the necessary sealing function may be impaired and the operational capability of the system may be restricted to a considerable extent. Furthermore, it is also possible for problems to arise in the installation of the known sealing sheets, it being possible for these problems to give rise to undesired follow-up work.